


Jensen's Favorite Holiday

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is Jake Jensen's favorite holiday, and sometimes he can go a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Favorite Holiday

Jensen was so into Halloween.  It was like his Christmas. He’d wander around the team’s house or hideout wearing his pirate hat and humming  _The Monster Mash_  while he decorated. There was candy everywhere, and while the team grumbled about Jensen being too old to love Halloween this much, they all did their fair share of snitching the candy. Somehow, Jensen knew everyone’s favorites.

On a year they happened to be stateside for Halloween, Jensen spent weeks tinkering in his room, not letting anyone inside.  Not even Cougar which the sniper was none too happy about, so he stole all of the butterfingers Jensen bought, because those were Jensen’s favorite. 

The team tried to ignore the loud noises and cursing coming from Jake’s room, but even with a thick wall between them, Jake was hard to ignore. When on Halloween morning Jensen emerged in a fully functional Iron Man suit, Clay, Roque, Pooch, and Cougar grabbed the bowls of candy and lined up outside to watch Jensen attempt to fly. No one was really sure how exactly he had built the thing with the ability to lift off, but they regretted that Jensen was genius enough to do it while also being stupid enough to want to test it. 

Cougar and Pooch cringed every time Jensen went up only to crash back down when he got too excited and wobbled. Roque laughed between bites of Kit Kats, and Clay threatened to confiscate all of Jensen’s computers if he got himself hurt. 

"Stop worrying guys, I've got this," Jake assured them, right before one of the boosters shorted out.

Cougar took him to get his wrist set after he landed on it in one of his numerous failed attempts to balance in the air. Pooch went to get more candy while they were in the doctor’s office, and Clay would curse the day he was put in charge of the Losers while he filed the paperwork on Jensen’s injury.

By the time the kids started coming around, Jake was doped up on painkillers and back in his pirate hat. Cougar and Pooch handed out candy while Jensen gushed about how awesome it was to meet the Red Power Ranger, Snow White, Captain America, and all of the other costumes the kids wore.

The younger kids got so excited when Jensen greeted them as their character, and the older ones looked at him like he’d been dropped on his head. To be fair, he had landed on his head once, but thankfully he had padded his helmet better than his bracers.

No one could be certain as to whether Jake was just that great with kids or whether the painkillers were really throwing him for a loop. So, at the end of the night, Cougar and Pooch led Jensen back to his room and gave him the bag of butterfingers Pooch had bought him while he was at the doctor’s. 

"Best Halloween ever," Jensen slurred between bites of candy.

"Yeah, try not to break yourself next year, huh?" Pooch replied as he pulled back the covers on Jake’s bed. Cougar snorted as he maneuvered Jake into the bed and snatched his pirate hat off his head and hung it on the bedpost.

"I dunno what you’re talking about. I was an awesome, Iron Man. Wasn’t I, Cougs?" Jake huffed as he curled around his bag of candy.

"Yes, Jake. Go to sleep," Cougar said softly, but Jensen was already out. Cougar carefully removed the bag of candy from Jensen’s clutches and pulled the blanket over Jake’s shoulders.

Pooch turned out the light, and Cougar followed him out of the room. “He’s like an overgrown kid. Thank god we weren’t on an op. He probably would have shown up in that suit,” Pooch laughed as he shut the door behind them. Cougar just chuckled as he ate one of the candies he’d take from a sleeping Jensen. Candy from a very large, technologically gifted baby.


End file.
